Tout était dit
by morgane-pliahe
Summary: OS SiriusOCSirius observe une jeune femme au chaudron baveur sans oser l'aborder.


**Disclaimer**** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf Rose !**

**Ca fait un petit moment que je n'avais plus écris…ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi ! Micii**

**OS : Sirius Black/OC**

**Chanson de Jean Jacques Goldman : « Tout était dit »**

**Elle écrit seule à sa table et son café refroidit**

**4 mètres infranchissables, un bar, un après midi**

**J'avais un rendez vous je crois, j'avais pas le temps**

**Avec un pape ou peut être un président**

**Mais la fille est jolie et les papes sont sûrement patients**

Il est 18h

Je suis devant mon whisky pur feu

J'ai rendez vous avec James et Remus dans exactement une demi heure à Godric Hollow.

Mais pour l'instant, mes pensées sont fixées sur tout autre chose…ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre ...

A quelques tables de la mienne, une très jolie jeune femme boit un café.

**Elle était là dans son monde, son monde au beau milieu du monde**

**Loin, ses yeux posés ailleurs, quelque part à l'intérieur**

**Plongée dans son livre, belle abandonnée**

**En elle, je lis tout ce qu'elle veut cacher**

Elle ne remarque pas que je la dévisage, elle est dans la lune.

A côté de son café, un livre est ouvert.

Elle semble totalement plongée dans son roman.

La regarder est un vrai plaisir.

**Dans chacun de ses gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude**

**Ses moindres facettes, trahie bien mieux que par de longues études**

**Un pied se balance, une impatience, et c'est plus qu'un long discours**

**Là dans l'innocence et l'oubli**

**Tout était dit**

Je l'observe plus en détails

Les traits de son visage, la rondeur de ses joues, ses lèvres charnues.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses courbes généreuses.

Distraitement, elle tourne la cueillere dans son café, puis ramasse les grains de sucre sur la table avec son doigt.

**Muette étrangère, silencieuse bavarde  
Presque familière, intime plus je te regarde**

La demi heure a dû largement passée mais je reste en contemplation devant cette fille.

Je n'ose même pas franchir ses quelques mètres et l'aborder.

J'entends déjà James, goguenard, me demander si on m'a lancé un sort.

Moi, avoir peur d'aborder une fille ! Et puis quoi ? Voldemort, fan des moldus ????!

**Dans chacun de tes gestes un aveu, un secret dans chaque attitude  
Même la plus discrète ne peut mentir à tant de solitude  
Quand ta main cherche une cigarette c'est comme une confession  
Que tu me ferais à ton insu**

Je commence à m'agiter sur mon siége. Allez, Sirius, un peu de courage par Merlin !

Elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac et en ressort une cigarette (J'ai reconnu car Lily m'en a montré).

Je finis mon verre, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

Il reste quelques personnes dans le bar. La nuit est tombée.

**A ta façon de tourner les pages, moi j'en apprends bien davantage  
La moue de ta bouche est un langage, ton regard un témoignage  
Tes doigts dans tes cheveux s'attardent, quel explicite message  
Dans ton innocence absolue  
**

Je fixe de nouveau mon attention sur la mystérieuse jeune femme.

Elle tourne une page doucement, la moue aux lèvres. Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux noirs puis

Range le bouquin dans ton sac.

Elle relève le visage et regarde autour de elle.

**Et ce léger sourire au coin des lèvres c'est d'une telle indécence  
Il est temps de partir, elle se lève, évidente, transparente  
Sa façon de marcher dans mon rêve, son parfum qui s'évanouit  
Quand elle disparaît de ma vie  
Tout était dit**

Son regard s'arrête sur moi, l'air incrédule.

Puis, un léger sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

Elle se lève, enfile son manteau, son écharpe, et s'apprête à partir.

Je reste là, à la regarder bêtement, sans faire le moindre geste.

Pourtant cela ne me ressemble pas.

Je secoue la tête, comme pour me réveiller.

Je balance quelques pièces sur la table, enfile mon manteau et sors dans le froid de décembre.

Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche…et soudain, je l'aperçois, à quelques pas.

Je me précipite derrière elle.

Je l'appelle « Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! »

Elle se retourne, doucement, comme dans un rêve, et me dévisage.

Attendant sûrement que je parle.

« Je vous observais dans le bar, tout à l'heure, et je me demandais ce qu'une jeune femme aussi jolie pouvait bien faire toute seule… »

« Vous me draguez ? »

« Q-Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas arrêté de m'observer tout à l'heure »

Elle me prenait au dépourvu. D'habitude, les filles se réjouissent que je m'intéresse à elles !

« Alors… ? »

« Eh bien…c'est que… »

« Ca alors…si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je verrai Sirius Black bafouiller devant moi… ! »

Je lève un sourcil, incrédule.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

« Te reconnaître ? »

Elle ricane.

« On était ensemble à Poudlard. Dans la même maison. »

Je reste bouche bée. Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'elle.

« Tu ne vois toujours pas, j'imagine. Rosie. Rose Williams ».

Rose Williams…J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne me souviens pas.

« Désolée mais je dois y aller. Je suis pressée. Au revoir Sirius Black ».

A peine, ai-je eu le temps de redescendre sur terre, qu'elle a déjà transplané.

Je reste planté quelques minutes au milieu de la rue, les bras ballants. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, et vois que je suis en retard d'une heure. Je file tout droit chez les Potter, mes pensées tournées vers cette Rose dont je n'ai aucun souvenirs mais dont la petite heure passée à l'observer dans ce café restera dans ma tête.


End file.
